1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to damping shock load movement and allow expansion and contraction due to temperature change. More particularly to an underwater cylinder which uses the water as a medium by which seismic shock to underwater equipment is resisted.
2. Prior Art
It being necessary to store equipment underwater. Sometimes the equipment will contain nuclear fuel creating a high gamma radiation environment. Protection from the dangers of seismic loads which might cause loss or destruction of the equipment and also result in contamination and pollution of the water.
The Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,835, French Pat. No. 2,221,953, Russian Pat. No. 376,615 and West German Pat. No. 2,502,769. None of these deal directly or inferentially with resisting, reducing and damping nuclear shock underwater (with or without benefit of a cylinder) and none in anyway suggests use of the surrounding water as the medium by which said resistance, reduction and damping is effectuated.